Masa lalu
by SabakuTema
Summary: Masa lalu yang kembali kedalam kehidupan di masa depan.
1. chapter 1

**.Diriku.**

Temari adalah anak yang periang serta murah senyum, juga anak yang baik hati dan lebih mementingkan orang yang membutuhkan dari pada dirinya sendiri.Tapi, semua berubah semenjak orang-orang yang di cintainya pergi begitu saja, termasuk orang yang selalu membuat Temari senang dan bahagia, seakan kematian keluarganya hanya bagai angin lalu. Dan, semua berubah semenjak orang itu benar-benar meninggalkannya, Temari menjadi orang yang berbeda, dia tumbuh menjadi seorang yang dingin, keras, dan hanya mementingkan diri sendiri tidak peduli seperti apa situasinya.

Temari, adalah gadis yang cerdas dan juga memiliki kemampuan bertarung diatas rata-rata manusia pada umumnya, ia bisa memainkan hampir semua senjata, dan juga menguasai semua teknik bela diri.

Temari sekarang dikenal sebagai 'gadis berdarah dingin' karena ia tidak akan segan-segan menghabisi siapa pun yang berani mengungkit masa lalunya, apalagi orang itu.Karena hal itulah semua orang menjauhinya, tidak ada yang berani buka mulut ketika Temari sudah menatap mereka dengan _deathglare_ miliknya, karena akan sangat berbahaya bagi masa depan mereka nanti.

Temari seperti terkurung dalam dunianya sendiri, dan tidak akan membiarkan seorang pun memasuki kehidupannya, terutama hatinya. Temari merasa semua orang yang ada di dunia ini hanya sebagai makhluk tak kasat mata, ia tak peduli ketika orang menyapa atau berbicara padanya.

Temari tidak akan pernah bisa berubah seperti dulu lagi, itulah yang semua orang pikirkan.Karena gadis itu selalu tidak peduli jika saja ada yang mau memberikannya jalan keluar dari hidup ini. Yah, karena mengungkit masa lalunya, akan menerima sendiri akibatnya.

Temari tidak mau berteman dengan siapapun, ia hanya berbicara saja kepada mereka, bukan berarti Temari menganggap mereka teman. Dan, hanya satu saja orang yang mau ia ajak bicara, teman masa kecilnya, dan hanya orang itu tempat bersandar sekarang, walau hanya mengurangi kurang lebih 2% kegalauan yang menimpanya selama ini, orang itu bernama Sen.

Temari tinggal di sebuah pemukiman yang sangat sepi, kurang lebih hanya ada 6 rumah dan 16 orang, termasuk dirinya. Orang-orang yang tinggal di dekatnya tidak akan pernah mengunjunginya, karena Temari sendirilah yang memberi mereka peringatan tersebut pada salah seorang bernama Ten-ten saat orang itu datang ke rumahnya. Dan, orang yang pernah keluar masuk rumah itu diantaranya adalah Sen selaku teman masa lalu, Matsuri selaku teman kecil adiknya, dan Sasori yang memang adalah orang yang sangat bisa Temari andalkan.

 *****

 _"Kak, Gaara sekarang sudah bisa membaca dan menulis!" ujar Gaara yang berusia sekitar 2-3 tahun, seraya menunjukkan tulisannya yang tentu saja masih jelek menurut Temari, tapi itu kan hasil karya adik kecilnya._

 _"Wah, bagus coba kamu baca!" seru Temari seraya tersenyum kepada adiknya._

 _"Ayah, Ibu, dan kakak!" ucap Gaara kecil dengan semangat, "Gaara sayang kakak! Gaara juga sayang ayah dan ibu!" lanjut Gaara kecil sambil tersenyum._

 _"Hn, kami juga sayang kamu Gaara, sekarang cepat tidur!" perintah Sabaku Rei kepada anak bungsunya, dan Gaara hanya mengangguk sambil berlalu pergi ke kamarnya._

 *****

"Huh, padahal dia masih kecil," ujar Temari saat mengingat kepingan mada lalu yang tertinggal, "Kakak juga manyayangimu Gaara".

Tok.

Tok.

Tok.

Terdengar suara pintu diketuk dari luar, Temari pun hanya bisa pasrah melihat kelakuan temannya itu, 'padahal ada bel pintu' batin Temari sambil berjalan dan membuka pintu.

"Hai, wah tumben kau belum tidur? mana sifat malas yang dia tularkan padamu itu!?" tanya Sen heran, karena biasanya Temari sudah menjelajah ke alam mimpi sekarang.

"Dia sudah tidak ada lagi, jangan dibahas lebih baik kau masuk!" bentak Temari pada temannya.

"Aku tadi bertemu dengan Matsuri dan Shira di jalan, mereka menanyakan kabarmu, tentu saja aku jawab kau masih seperti biasa, atau jangan-jangan kau telah berubah!?" celoteh Sen panjang lebar.

"Hah, baka," gumam Temari melihat kelakuan temannya ini, namun suara Temari tentu saja terdengar oleh sang empunya dan tentu saja memancing ceramah panjang lebar.

"Kau ini, aku menjawab demikian karena aku ini khawatir pada nasibmu! kan sudah ku katakan padamu! kalau mau apa-apa itu jangan seenak jidat, aku tau kau tertekan tapi cobalah untuk bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa! Walau kau tidak bisa, tapi bisakah kau bahagia untuk mereka?" tanya Sen.

"..." tidak ada jawaban.

"Hei Temari! jangan bilang kalau kau tidak mengerti?" tanya Sen lagi.

"..." masih sama, tidak ada jawaban.

"Temari kemarin aku melihatnya" kata Sen dengan wajah yang sudasudah amat sangat maha serius.

"Sudalah," jawab Temari, ia bosan mendengar tentang pria itu.

"Baiklah, aku bawakan kau makanan dan beberapa tugas kuliah karena kau tidak masuk selama 3minggu tanpa sebab dan keterangan, jadi kau dibilang membolos sekolah, aku sebenarnya ingin membantah tapi mana mungkin, aku tidak punya bukti," celotehan panjang lebar kembali dimulai, "Oh iya, Temari semenjak kau membolos banyak yang membicarakannya!" serunya lagi.

"Hn," balas Temari singkat, padat, dan tidak jelas.

 **TBC**

Hai, maaf gk bisa ngelanjutin fanfic sebelumnya.

Karena tiba-tiba inspirasi terbang gitu aja di depan jidat ku jadi author makan deh? eh, gak taunya ketelen.

Oh iya, author juga lagi banyak gangguan pikiran karena author selalu di bandingkan kepintarannya dengan kakak author, hiks.

Makasih banyak deh buat yang udah baca this fanfic, kalau boleh author juga mau minta RR aja.


	2. chapter 2

**.Masa Lalu 1.**

"Temari, kau tahu? aku sangat mencintaimu!" seru pria berkuncir satu seperti nanas.

"Hm, kau ini! aku juga mencintaimu tau," ujar Temari ketus, pasalnya Shikamaru menyerukan perasannya itu saat mereka masih tengah berjalan pulang di siang hari, dan tentu semua orang menengok kearah mereka berdua.

"Iya, tapi kau tidak usah berujar ketus begitu kan?" ujar Shikamaru resah dengan perlakuan temannya ini,"Merepotkan," gumamnya.

"Oh iya, Shilamaru!" teriak Temari tiba-tiba, yang sontak membuat pria berambut nanas itu terkejut dan langsung menoleh kearah Temari, "Kau, mau kemana setelah ini?" tanya Temari.

"Oh itu, aku akan ke rumahmu! memangnya aku mau kemana? kau sudah memintaku untuk mengikuti dirimu kan, pulang sekolah? bagaimana sih kau ini!?" celoteh Shikamaru panjang lebar.

"Maaf," lirih Temari, sedikit kecewa dengan perlakuan temannya ini.

"Temari," panggil Shikamaru," aku harus pergi," sambungnya dengan nada dan raut wajah yang sudah sangat serius.

"Memang mau pergi kemana, kok wajahmu serius begitu? biasanya juga kau pergi kerumah orang tua mu kan Shikamaru?" tanya Temari sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Kau benar juga, tidak perlu serius seperti ini juga," jawab Shikamaru masih dengan tampang yang serius, "Temari, aku haris bicara padamu!" seru Shikamaru sembari menarik tangan Temari menuju ke bukit belakang sekolah.

Hening, mereka hanya menikmati pemandangan dan angin yang berada di hadapan mereka.

"Aku serius mencintaimu Temari bukan sebagai teman tapi," ucapan Shikamaru berhenti sebentar, "karena hati ini memilih dirimu!" serunya sambil tersenyum.

Temari sontak terkejut mendengar pengakuan dari Shikamaru, "Benarkah? aku juga sangat mencintaimu dari dulu Shikamaru!" kata Temari seraya tersenyum kepada Shikamaru.

"Benarkah, kalau begitu mari kita rayakan besok! saat hari ulang tahun

jadi hadiah dariku adalah hari jadi kita! bagaimana?" tanya Shikamaru nampak antusias.

"Iya," jawab Temari sambil tersenyum bahagia

23Agustus 2005.

Temari sudah menunggu selama hampir 1jam, tapi kenapa yang ditunggu tak kunjung datang.

"Hah, kemana sih dia?" lirih Temari.

Namun, sesuatu yang janggal terlihat di depan matanya. Shikamaru, dia bersama dengan wanita lain. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Masalahnya adalah pria itu bahkan tidak datang saat ulang tahunnya, dan malah berciuman dengan wanita lain.

Dan menatapnya dengan tatapan menantang, entah apa yang di pikirkan Shikamaru sekarang.

Cukuplah, apa yang ada di depannya sekarang.Temari benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang di pikirkan Shikamaru, hatinya sudah terlalu hancur, sudah terlalu sakit untuk memikirkan semua ini.

Temari pun memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat tersebut, sekarang tempat itu akan menambah daftar buruk kehidupan yang Temari miliki.

Saat ia sudah menjauh tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan menggenggam tangannya.

"Sasori, kenapa kau disini?" tanya Temari bingung, "bukankah kau harusnya sudah pergi ke Amerika?" tambah Temari yang semakin bingung saat Sasori menarik dirinya pergi menjauh dari tempat itu, dan semua yang dilakukan pria itu kepadanya tentu saja mengundang tatapan tidak suka dari orang lain.

Setelah sampai di tempat yang di inginkan Sasori, mereka berhenti di sebuah bangunan yang megah.

"Temari, sebelum pergi" ucapan Sasori berhenti sebentar, "aku ingin kau tinggal di rumah ini," sambungnya sembari menunjuk bangunan megah yang berada di depan mereka.

"Baiklah," ucap Temari.

"Terima kasih, aku akan selalu menjaga mu," kata Sasori sambil menciup kening Temari, dan dibalas senyuman dari Temari, juga mengundang tatapan tidak suka dari seseorang yang dari tadi membuntuti mereka.

Setelah kepergian Sasori, seseorang datang dan langsung menahan pergelangan tanganya, "Shikamaru!?" kata Temari yang terkejut bukan main.

"Jelaskan semuanya padaku," ujar pria itu dingin.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Temari bingung.

"Shikaaa, apa yang kau lakukan disini!?" teriak wanita yang tadi dilihat Temari sedang berciuman di cafe dengan Shikamaru, "dan siapa wanita kotor ini?" tanya wanita itu sambil mendorong Temari menjauh dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Bukan siapa-siapa Ino," jawab Shikamaru sambil tersenyum simpul ke arah wanita itu,"dia hanya wanita kotor seperti yang kau katakan," lanjutnya sambil menatap Temari dengan tatapan yang seakan mengatakan 'bagaimana?'.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi, silahkan dilanjutkan acaranya tuan, nona" ujar Temari datar. Tapi sungguh, hatinya sangat sakit sekarang, bagai terkoyak-koyak menjadi serpihan kecil.

Temari pun pergi setelah permisi pada dua pasang insan yang membuat hatinya dan perasaannya kosong sekarang. Sekarang Temari memutuskan untuk menyimpan perasaannya dalam-dalam, dan melupakan semuanya.

"Ada apa dengan wanita itu?" tanya Ino kepada Shikamaru setelah Temari pergi.

"Shikamaru, ayo kita pulang!" ajaknya seraya menarik tangan Shikamaru pergi menjauh dari tempat yang sepi itu.

 **TBC**

Hai, chapter dua update.

Oh iya, bagi yang gak tau siapa itu Sen, author kasih tau ya.

Sen itu temen main Temari waktu kecil, dia juga satu kelompok sama Shira dan Yome.

Bagi yang gk tau dia muncul di chapter berapa, author kasih tau ya.

Sen muncul saat ujian chunin ke dua dilaksanakan di Sunah Gakure, sekitar chapter 400.

Hai, salam kenal juga White.

Dan untuk yang nanya, "kemana disclaimer ff yang author buat?" authot biasa gk buat disclaimer, karena takut gk rapi hasilnya (Alasannya gk nyambung ya?).

Tapi memang gitu kok, suer deh.

Ok, terima kasih bagi yang udah meluangkan waktu dan pulsanya untuk membaca fanfic ini, saya ucapkan Terima Kasih banyak ya.

Mohon **Reveuw** ya kakak!

(Makhlum author masih kecil kok).


End file.
